Little girls don't know how to be sweet girls
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Serie de viñetas de Éponine y Montparnasse ambientadas en la era moderna.
1. Who does the cooking?

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Victor Hugo. Yo solo temo que su espíritu me atormente por las noches por ésto.**_

* * *

 _ **Little girls don't know how to be sweet girls**_

 **Who does the cooking?**

Despacio, Éponine se acercó a la cocina, dónde Montparnasse estaba preparando la carne antes de meterla al horno. Con cuidado entró y se acercó a la despensa, la cual abrió mirando de reojo la espalda del moreno.

— ¿Qué haces, Ponine?

La joven se quedó con la mano dentro del mueble, antes de sacar de allí harina que dejó encima de la encimera.

—Voy a hacer un bizcocho.

En vista de que el mayor estaba ocupado con la comida, y no le respondió inmediatamente, Éponine fue por el resto de la cocina sacando el resto de ingredientes, dejándolos juntos al primero, y cogiendo un bol.

— ¿Bizcocho? —Una vez tenía controlada la comida, se permitió cuestionar lo que iba a hacer la rubia. —La última que hiciste, te quejabas de que los últimos trozos empezaban a estar algo duros… ¿Por qué no haces algo que te comas en un momento? Tortitas o algo así…

—Porque esta noche vienen a cenar Azelma y Gavroche. —Sonrió mientras empezaba a batir los primeros ingredientes. Parnasse se llevó una mano a la frente, apoyándose en la encimera, al lado de ella, que lanzó un suspiro por aquel gesto. — ¿Lo habías olvidado?

— ¡No! —Aunque el tono cambió a continuación. —Estaré para la cena.

— ¿Una reunión o algo así? —Su tono era indiferente, aunque siempre esas cosas le imponían demasiado, por el miedo a que al hombre le pasara cualquier cosa.

Él lo notó, y se colocó tras ella, besándole la cabeza y cogiéndole el bol para seguir batiendo la masa para el bizcocho.

—Simplemente he quedado con Sous para terminar unos cálculos.

Afirmando con la cabeza, Éponine fue a guardar los ingredientes utilizados, y buscar los nuevos.

— ¿Cuánto le queda a la comida? —Preguntó cambiando de tema.

—Unos… diez, quince minutos. —Calculó, observándola revolotear por la cocina.

— ¡Perfecto!

* * *

 _ **Esto está dentro de una serie de viñetas inspiradas por una imagen de preguntas sobre qué hace qué en tu otp.**_

 _ **En mi caso he decidido hacerlo con el Montponine porque me parecían muy cuquis.**_


	2. Who does the laundry?

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Victor Hugo. Yo solo temo que su espíritu me atormente por las noches por ésto.**_

* * *

 _ **Little girls don't know how to be sweet girls**_

 **Who does the laundry?**

— ¡Ponine!

— ¿Sí? —La voz se escuchó desde el salón.

— ¿Has puesto la lavadora?

—Sí. Esta mañana me levanté temprano y quise limpiar un poco, ¿por qué?

La mirada de la rubia se volvió hacia el pasillo que daba a la cocina, por donde salió Montparnasse llevando en sus manos una camisa de un tono rosa y unas bragas roja.

—Entonces, ¿esto es cosa tuya?

Éponine miró las dos prendas que llevaba el moreno en las manos, luego posó los ojos en el rostro de Parnasse, y posteriormente la bajó, mordiéndose el labio, y volviendo a concentrarse en el portátil.

—Que buen día se ha quedado al final, ¿no? —Murmuró tecleando, aunque cuando Parnasse se acercó, para sentarse a su lado pudo ver que no estaba escribiendo nada. — ¡Vale, sí! ¡No me di cuenta! ¡Pero mira el lado positivo!

— ¿Qué lado positivo, si se puede saber?

—Ahora tienes una nueva camisa por estrenar… —Se volvió a mirarle, con aire inocente.

Aquel gesto le sacó una risa al moreno, al tiempo que le besaba la nariz. Ya tenía otra camisa rosa por estrenar.


	3. Capricorn 1

Soy consciente de que tengo que termina lo que precede a ésto, pero tengo todo ésto que no sé dónde publicar, y al encontrarse todo en el mismo universo, que no es ni el de Luz de bengalas, ni el de Patio de vecino, pues he decido subirlo en la misma historia. Y llenar fanfiction de más cosas Montponine.

El caso es que basándome en los horóscopos de estos dos, Capricornio (Éponine) y Escorpio (Montparnasse), que creo que ambos tienen -Ojo, esto es puro headcanon, basándome principalmente en la fecha de nacimiento de Éponine, final de año-, pues surge ésto.

 **Los miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**

* * *

 **Capricorn: Impulsive but loyal**.

En cuanto le vio entrar por la puerta de casa con el labio partido, un ojo morado y los nudillos ensangrentados, a Éponine se le cambió el rostro, apartó el portátil en el que estaba llevando a cabo un trabajo para clase y se levantó del sofá para acercarse, pero Montparnasse ya había alzado una mano, como queriendo tranquilizar lo imposible.

—Tranquilízate. —Le pidió poniéndole una mano encima del hombro.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¿Te has visto? —Alzó la mano para acariciar su mejilla, cosa que le hizo sacar una mueca de dolor. — ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No quieres saberlo. —Parnasse hablaba tranquilamente, sólo quería sentarse y descansar un rato, pero Ponine no se lo iba a poner fácil.

—Si fuera por ti nunca sabría nada. ¿El cómo me hace sentir el que llegues a casa así es algo que tú no quieres saber?

Apartó la mano de él, apoyándose en la pared para pasarse una mano por el pelo queriendo apartárselo de la cara. Colocó los brazos en jarra, con las manos en la cadera mirándole de reojo.

—Ponine...

— ¡Ni Ponine, ni nada! ¡Que hasta Gavroche es más maduro!

—De verdad, Ponine. Déjame que descanse y luego ya te contaré lo que sea, si es lo que quiere.

—Haz lo que quieres. A veces me cansas. —Y con las mismas se metió por el pasillo.

Parnasse la vio irse, suspirando, antes de ir hacia el sofá y dejarse caer en él. Echó una mirada al portátil y vio el trabajo de la chica. Lo empezó a leer, pero escuchar como ésta volvía a acercarse al salón hizo que detuviera la lectura para dirigir la vista a la entrada del salón. Éponine volvió a aparecer llevando en sus manos vendas, alcohol y otros productos para tratar heridas.

—Anda, déjame al menos que te cure eso. —Comentó mientras se sentaba a su lado, sobre una pierna, y dejaba las cosas encima de la mesa, antes de cerrar el portátil para apartarlo.

Ante aquel gesto, Montparnasse sólo pudo sonreír, antes de que empezara la tortura.


	4. Capricorn 2

**Los miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**

* * *

 **Capricorn: "Give me some affection, dammit!"**

Montparnasse estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto de su coche, aparcado delante del instituto, con las ventanas completamente bajadas y la música al máximo. Faltaban diez minutos para que Éponine saliera de clase y él, como de costumbre, había llegado antes.

Jugaba con el móvil, para matar el tiempo, cuando recibió un mensaje. Era de la chica, quién, supuestamente, en clase.

*Ponine [14:53]

Quiero que me abraces cuando salga…

Aquello le sacó una sonrisa, aunque cuando vio que se desconecto del chat, dejó de nuevo el teléfono a un lado. Pocas veces Éponine le demandaba afecto de aquella manera, y siempre le pillaba por sorpresa.

Sacó las llaves del contacto, apagó la radio y se puso las gafas de sol, mirándose en el espejo retrovisor, antes de coger el móvil, guardándoselo en el bolsillo del pantalón, junto a las llaves, y salió del vehículo.

Se apoyó en la puerta cerrada del coche negro, viendo como algunos grupos ya salían, aunque todavía no hubieran dado fin oficialmente. Si mal no recordaba, Ponine tenía clase con aquel profesor bastante puntual, por lo que seguramente tendría que esperar a que tocara el timbre, aunque estaba convencido de que su chica tendría ya las cosas recogidas, y que no dejaba de tamborilear el pie contra una de las patas de la mesa.

Vio a Azelma salir de clase y pronto estuvo a su lado tras despedirse de unas amigas.

— ¿Sabes si le ha pasado algo a tu hermana? —Al ver la cara de la pequeña, Parnasse siguió hablando. —Me ha enviado un mensaje ahora mismo.

—Ni idea. Cuando la vi en el descanso estaba como siempre. —Abrió la puerta de atrás del vehículo, y dejó la mochila dentro para luego entrar y sentarse.

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco y sacó del bolsillo un cigarro que se encendió. Desde que Éponine había empezado a salir con el moreno, se había convertido en costumbre que Parnasse recogiera a ambas hermanas; porque Éponine no iba a disfrutar de un viaje en coche, y dejar que su hermana volviera a casa andando.

Nuevas oleadas de alumnos salieron, mientras Montparnasse tiraba la ceniza del cigarro al suelo. Finalmente tocó la campana de clase, y Ponine no tardó en salir. Iba apretando el paso, aunque cuando vio a su novio, salió corriendo para abrazarle, con más fuerza de la que Parnasse había imaginado, logrando que se tuviera que apoyar en el coche.

— ¡Cuidado con el cigarro! —Tiró el cigarro, para luego pisarlo, mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura. —A ver, ¿qué te ha pasado?

—Tenía ganas de abrazarte, ¿acaso es un delito? —Murmuró ella sin soltarle.

— ¿Te ha bajado la regla?

— ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decirme?

Aquello le volvió a sacar una risa a Montparnasse, mientras le besaba el pelo. Sí, sin duda le había bajado la regla.

—Anda, móntate en el coche. Hoy cocino yo.

Y esa corta frase de tres palabras bastó para que a Ponine le cambiara el rostro.


	5. Capricorn 3

**Los miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**

* * *

 **Capricorn: 3 a.m.**

Cuando Montparnasse se dio la vuelta, descubrió que Éponine todavía no se había ido a dormir. Eso, o se había quedado frita en el sofá mientras terminaba el trabajo que le habían mandado en la universidad, cosa que no sería la primera vez que le pasaba. Volvió a darse la vuelta, para mirar en el reloj que tenía en su mesilla que eran las tres de la mañana.

Se estiró y salió de la cama para arrastrar los pies hacia el salón. En efecto, allí estaba Éponine, sentada en el sofá, con la cabeza metida en el portátil, aunque no precisamente con el susodicho trabajo que había impedido que él viera su serie favorita porque "le distraía".

Despacio, se acercó al sofá, sentándose en el reposabrazos más cercano a la joven, por encima del hombro de ésta vio la página que la tenía tan abstraída. Tumblr. Estaba tan ensimismada que ni se daba cuenta de su presencia.

— ¿Ese es tu trabajo?

Ella dio un respingo, volviéndose para mirarle.

— ¡He hecho una pausa! —El moreno se limitó a alzar una ceja. — ¡De verdad! Además, ya casi lo tengo terminado.

— ¿Y por qué no lo terminas?

—Tengo que ir a por un libro de la biblioteca.

— ¿Y por qué no te vienes a la cama? Para una vez que puedo permitirme el lujo de pasar la noche entera en casa… —Dejó caer aquella frase, mientras la miraba.

—Eres un idiota, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez? —Cerró las distintas páginas abiertas, y apagó el ordenador.

—No tantas como te gustaría.

Pasó una mano por la cintura y otra por debajo de sus rodillas para levantarla. Entre risas, Éponine rodeó su cuello con los brazos, besándole las mejillas, y dejando pequeños mordiscos en su barbilla, mientras se dejaba llevar a la cama, como si estuviera en los brazos de Morfeo.


	6. Capricorn 4

**Los miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**

* * *

 **Capricorn and sick.**

—Éponine, deja un rato el ordenador. Ya es tarde. — Al tiempo que hablaba, Parnasse le dio un toque en el hombre a la chica para llamar su atención, puesto que estaba con los cascos viendo una serie en el ordenador.

Esta se quitó los cascos al tiempo que se dejaba caer, apoyándose, en el pecho del moreno, mirándole desde abajo.

—Una temporada más…

Aquello no le convenció, puesto que bajó la pantalla del portátil, dejándolo encima de la mesa.

—Mañana tienes prácticas temprano. Tienes que estar despejada.

—Creo que estoy incubando algo. — Se revolvió sobre sí misma, metiéndose en el hueco que había entre Montparnasse y el sofá.

En respuesta, el joven empezó a acariciarle la espalda por debajo de la camiseta, logrando que se estremeciera por el tacto de las manos frías. Desde luego tenía el cuerpo más cálido que de costumbre.

Para asegurarse, le puso una mano en la frente, mirando como la rubia cerraba los ojos. Sí. Posiblemente tenía algo de fiebre. Y desde luego, tener a Éponine griposa era algo que le gustaba poco, y menos cuando en un par de días a él le tocaba irse para cerrar un "negocio".

— ¿Qué tal? —Preguntó ella cuando apartó la mano.

—Mi diagnóstico es que nos vayamos a la cama.

—Pero, ¿tengo fiebre?

—Ponine… —La miró fijamente. Desde que se juntaba con cierto médico facultativo, lo cierto es que la chica era más hipocondríaca.

Y eso nunca era bueno para ninguna enfermedad. Ni siquiera para el resfriado común.

—Está bien.

Acabó por levantarse del sofá, para tirar de la mano de Parnasse, y hacer que también se incorporará para llevarle a la habitación. Desde luego, pensó el joven, la rubia estaba incubando algo.


	7. Capricorn 5

Como pequeña información sobre este drabble: Éponine tiene 12 años y Montparnasse 15.

 **Los miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**

* * *

 **Capricorn and serious reason in the school.**

Segunda hora y Montparnasse ya estaba en el aula de castigados. La profesora que le había llevado no había podido evitar comentar que aquel era su record. Mentira. Una vez había sido castigado incluso antes de que comenzaran oficialmente las clases.

Sentado al final de la clase, pese a ser el único que estaba allí, miraba a través de la ventana a los pardillos que tenían que hacer educación física.

Sin embargo, su atención cambió hacia una de las verjas de la institución. Una niña intentaba saltarla, sin lograr mucho debido a su corta altura.

Podría haberse dedicado a ser un mero espectador de aquello, que bastante divertido era ya de por sí, de no ser por conocer a la niña.

— ¿Podría ir al baño? —Preguntó levantándose del asiento.

El profesor encargado de aquella aula le miró de arriba abajo durante un momento.

—No tardes.

Corriendo, Parnasse salió del centro para llegar a la valla. La niña había conseguido llegar hasta la cima, aunque ahora dudaba en como bajar.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Inquirió el adolescente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Dando una vuelta, a ver si me daba un poco el aire. —Respondió en tono sarcástico. —Anda, lánzame la mochila.

Éponine acabó obedeciendo. Una vez que Montparnasse tenía la mochila, la dejó en el suelo apoyada contra la pared, para a continuación volverse a la chica.

—Y ahora tú, vamos, lánzate.

— ¡Sí, hombre!

— ¡Vamos, Ponine! ¡No voy a dejar que te caigas!

El moreno tuvo que insistir un poco más, y Éponine tuvo que comprobar que bajar iba a ser mucho más complicado que subir, para acabar saltando, logrando tirar a Parnasse al suelo por el camino.

—Eres una bruta. —Comentó cuando ya por fin se había puesto de pie.

—La idea de que me tirará fue tuya. —Éponine volvió a colgarse la mochila a un hombre.

Montparnasse puso los ojos en blanco, haciéndole una seña para que le siguiera hacia el interior del edificio, por si alguien se asomaba y les pillaba allí fuera.

— ¿Se puede saber qué hacías? He oído de personas que se escapan del instituto, yo soy uno de ellos, pero no de personas que se colaran para ir a clase.

—Bueno, no quería faltar… —La joven se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en el suelo del hueco de las escaleras que llevaban al sótano. Poca gente pasaba por allí.

— ¿Entonces qué te ha pasado para faltar?

—Azelma lleva toda la noche bastante enferma, y entre llevar a mi hermano pequeño al colegio, y asegurarme de que se quedaba en casa bien…

Hacía tiempo que Éponine había superado la fase esquiva ante aquellos problemas, y ya lograba abrirse, al menos con él, en esos temas peliagudos.

— ¿Y por qué no te has quedado con ella?

—Tengo un examen a tercera hora.

Ante aquello, afirmó con la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Eh, Parnasse. —Este la miró, sin decir nada. — ¿Me ayudas luego a salir del instituto?

Por parte del moreno, recibió una afirmación.


	8. Capricorn 6

**Los miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**

* * *

 **Capricorn cooking**

—La carne la tienes en la sartén, sólo tienes que irle dando la vuelta de vez en cuando. —Montparnasse se apartó de la vitrocerámica, para dejarle paso a su novia, la cual se había empeñado en querer aprender a cocinar.

Éponine se acercó y cogió la sartén por el mango, observando como el aceite comenzaba a calentarse. Estaba completamente estirada, cosa que le sacó una risa al joven, mientras le pasaba un dedo por la columna para que se tranquilizara, sacándole un respingo.

— ¡Déjame! ¡Anda, ve al salón y déjame que cocine! —Al darse media vuelta, le apartó la mano, y le empujó para sacarle de la cocina.

Parnasse se volvió hacia ella cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina y le cogió de las manos antes de darle un beso en la nariz.

—Voy a comprar unas cosas para la cena. Así que estás al mando.

—No tardes.

— ¿No era que lo tenías todo controlado?

El mohín que le hizo Éponine volvió a hacerle reír mientras cogía la cartera y las llaves.

—No quemes la cocina.

La voz de Éponine, repitiendo con sarcasmo su última frase fue lo último que escuchó antes de salir de casa. Y un grito de Éponine fue lo primero que escuchó al entrar.

— ¡Parnasse! —Escuchó desde la cocina, a la vez que veía el pasillo lleno de humo.

— ¿Qué has hecho ya?

Montparnasse entró la habitación corriendo, para encontrarse con la sartén que había puesto ardiendo, mientras que Éponine trataba de apagarla con un trapo.

— ¡Nada! —Se volvió para mirarle, descuidando el trapo que comenzó a arder.

— ¡Cuidado! —Montparnasse la apartó, quitándole el trapo de la mano y tirándolo al suelo, logrando que se apagase. — ¡Ve a abrir las ventanas! —Había que dispersar el humo.

Corriendo por toda la casa, la rubia fue a abrir todas las ventanas que había en el domicilio; el otro, por su parte, agarró un nuevo trapo para coger la sartén con cuidado y echarla en el fregadero, antes de abrir el grifo. Una nueva oleada de humo surgió, y le obligó a taparse la nariz y la boca con el cuello de la camiseta.

Hasta que no dejó de salir humo, no cerró el grifo, encontrándose con la carne completamente quemada y pegada a la sartén. Se suponía que aquello iba a ser la comida.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, con intención de salir y buscar a la joven causante de aquello, se la encontró apoyada en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Qué has ido a hacer? —Preguntó acercándose a ella.

—Nada. —Murmuró mirándole con inocencia.

—Las sartenes no empiezan a arder sin más. —Colocó sus manos en el rostro de la joven para que le mirara.

—Pues esta sí. —Hizo un mohín con los labios.

Cosa que le hizo lanzar un suspiro.

—Está bien. Pero, ¿tú estás bien? ¿Te has quemado o algo? —Bajó las manos hacia las suyas, mirándolas, en busca de alguna herida.

—No, todo bien.

—Eso es lo importante.

—Bueno… —Éponine salió de la cocina, caminando hacia el salón seguida de Parnasse. —¿Qué vamos a comer? ¿Pedimos una pizza?

—Ni hablar. Ponte unos zapatos, que nos vamos a comer por ahí.

Éponine no se hizo esperar.


	9. Capricorn 7

**Los miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**

* * *

 **Capricorn and the sims (and scorpio)**

Era agosto, y a pesar de que faltaban 15 días para la llegada de septiembre, y con él las recuperaciones, Éponine no tenía ganas de ponerse a estudiar aquella tarde, por lo que se sentó en el ordenador y se puso a jugar a los sims.

O a lo que quedaba.

La familia que tanto le había costado montar, tres generaciones y 438 días en el tiempo del juego estaba completamente desestructurada.

La cabeza de familia, una sim que ya estaba en edad anciana, se había liado con el que era el asistente doméstico, y había de relación "novios". El marido de esta estaba viviendo en un piso de soltero, que había sido comprado seguramente usando los trucos para ganar dinero.

El hijo de ambos había muerto y su fantasma indicaba que había sido ahogado.

Y la hija de este debía estar pasando por una crisis con su pelo, ya que lo llevaba verde.

Éponine recordaba haber dejado el ordenador dejando a su familia feliz. Y recordaba que después Parnasse se había puesto. Y Parnasse eran de los que usaban el motherlode sin reparos. — ¡Parnasse! ¿Has sido tú quién se ha cargado mi partida de los sims?

— ¿Cargado? ¡Más bien mejorado! Eres una aburrida jugando. ¿Qué es eso de que los sims tengan sólo una pareja?

—Oh, vamos, es más fácil así. Cazas a uno, le invitas a tu unidad doméstica, ya a disfrutar de su dinero mientras tu sim primero sigue dedicándose a cumplir su sueño de toda la vida.

— ¿Eso es lo que has hecho conmigo?

—Puede.

Aquella respuesta le sacó una risa al moreno. Se la esperaba completamente.

—Al menos dime una cosa. —Parnasse volvió a mirarla, esperando la pregunta. —Dime que no eres tan infantil como para meter a un sim en la piscina y quitarle la escalera.

Parnasse se quedó un rato pensando.

—Mea culpa.


	10. Any monthly tradition?

Y una vez terminado todo lo que tenía escrito, procedemos a continuar con las distintas preguntas.

 **Los miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**

* * *

 **Any weekly/fortnightly/monthly/yearly tradition?**

La pantalla de la televisión pasó de negro al azul, mostrando el castillo de la Bella Durmiente, característicos de las películas Disney.

A oscuras, Éponine corrió hacia el sofá, aunque por el camino tropezó con la mesa del salón, golpeándose la pierna. A pata coja, terminó de llegar, aunque antes de sentarse, Montparnasse estaba tirando de su mano para sentarla a su lado, poniéndole las piernas sobre su propio regazo.

— Siempre te pasa igual, ¿por qué no apagas la luz desde el sofá? Para algo tenemos un interruptor al lado.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo recuerdas cuando estoy apagando la luz? —Cogió el cojín que tenía a la espalda para abrazarlo. Aquellas palabras le sacaron una risa al otro, que le pasó la mano por la cintura.

— ¿Qué película toca esta vez?

—La Bella y la Bestia. —Respondió mientras la película empezaba, acomodándose un poco más contra el cuerpo de Parnasse.

— ¿No te cansas de ver estas películas? —Su tono de voz bajó, porque la leyenda de la bestia estaba contándose.

—Son bonitas. —Respondió como si aquella fuera una respuesta válida. —Además, ya no las veo tanto… Una al mes…

—Y luego te tengo los tres días que te dura la regla sufriendo por las distintas princesas y cantando las canciones.

—Te encanta escucharme cantar las canciones Disney.

—Anda, que te estás perdiendo la película. —Y Parnasse cambió de tema porque Éponine tenía toda la razón.


	11. Do they have a song?

**Los miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**

* * *

 **Do they have a "song"?**

—Eh, Parnasse.

El aludido se volvió a la rubia, aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en rojo.

— ¿Tú y yo tenemos alguna canción?

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

Montparnasse metió la marcha, pisando el acelerador, mientras de reojo veía como Éponine se encogía de hombros con inocencia.

—Bueno… Cosette me ha preguntado.

— ¿Cosette? —No pudo evitar una risa que le ganó una mala mirada por partes de la joven. —Realmente no sé. Nunca me he parado a pensarlo.

Un largo y sonoro suspiro salió de los labios de la joven mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el cristal de la ventanilla.

— No había canción ni cuando te declaraste, ni cuando me pediste salir… ni siquiera cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita.

Por el camino que iba, el moreno se iba preparando para la semana que le esperaba hasta que Éponine encontrase una canción para ambos.

— ¿Qué tan importante es eso de la canción para ti?

—Bueno… siempre queda bonito tener una canción que te recuerde al otro… Que cuando suene, nos miremos de manera cómplice porque sea nuestra canción…

—Llámame…

Extrañada, Éponine acabó obedeciendo. Sacó el móvil de su bolso y llamó al teléfono de Parnasse. Dejó que el tono sonara un poco porque aquella canción se le hacía muy vagamente familiar.

— ¿Y esto? —No era el tono que tenía habitualmente para las llamadas, ni mucho menos.

Colgó, guardando el móvil mientras esperaba a que el otro respondiera a aquella pregunta, puesto que la curiosidad crecía en ella.

— Es el tono que tenía hace algunos años de llamada. Lo cambié tras la primera noche que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa. Sonó en la mañana, despertándome, para verte dormir a mi lado, olvidando el teléfono. Desde entonces, cada vez que sonaba me recordaba a ti. —Le hubiera encantado soltar todo aquello mirando a la rubia, pero tenía que estar pendiente de la carretera para evitar que se chocaran contra cualquier cosa. —Es mi canción para ti, pero podemos compartirla.

Y si no estuviera conduciendo, posiblemente Éponine se le hubiera lanzando encima.


	12. Do they own any pet?

**Los miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**

* * *

 **Do they own any pets?**

— ¡Éponine! ¡Tu gata ha arañado a Diablo! ¡Controla a tu bicho!

— ¡Montparnasse! ¡Tu perro no deja a Ginevra beber agua! ¡Sujeta a tu saco de pulgas!

—Diablo viene de dar un paseo, está cansado y quiere agua. ¡Y no le llames saco de pulgas!

—Eso no le da excusa para que vaya justo donde está Ginevra. ¡Para algo ponemos dos cuencos de agua!

Sólo a ellos dos se les ocurría juntar a un perro rottweiler y a una gata recogida de la calle en la misma casa y ambos marcando su territorio. Hacía solo un mes que Éponine había decido llevar a Ginevra a casa, y desde entonces, ambas mascotas parecía que se habían declarado la guerra, si es que los animales podías hacer eso.

Y sus dueños, obviamente, defendían a sus mascotas, que claramente era la mejor de aquella casa.

Aquella noche fue Éponine la que llegó más tarde a casa. Había tenido una reunión en el Musain con el resto de la asociación de estudiantes de la universidad y al final le había tocado a Bahorel el llevarla a casa en su coche, puesto que era la que más lejos vivía del centro de reunión.

Despacio, entró en la casa, cerró la puerta con llaves, aunque mientras lo hacía, Diablo llegó y empezó a llorarle. La rubia suspiró, porque claramente sabía lo que estaba buscando el perro. Volvió a abrir la puerta y dejó que saliera. Montparnasse le había educado para que pudiera ir por la calle sin correa, y aunque a Éponine no le gustaba mucho la idea, porque nunca se sabía lo que podía ocurrir, lo cierto es que a ser tan de noche no le preocupaba demasiado que pasara algún coche por la zona o algo.

Dieron una vuelta a la manzana, el tiempo en el que perro hizo un par de necesidades y ya se quería volver a casa. Al parecer estaba cansado y Ponine sólo podía estar de acuerdo con él. Quería tumbarse en la cama y dormir de una vez.

Conforme subieron al piso, Diablo se fue directamente al sofá a echarse, quizás aprovechando que éste siempre está ocupado por uno de sus dos dueños, mientras que Éponine se quitaba el abrigo, dejándolo en el perchero, y se metía en la habitación. Cogió el pijama de encima de la cajonera, donde solía dejarlo Parnasse cuando le tocaba a ella llegar más tarde, o donde lo dejaba ella cuando era Parnasse quien se retrasaba, y mientras se lo ponía intentaba ahogar una risa al ver a Ginevra entre las piernas del moreno, en vista de que ella tenía ya frío por la noche.

Con el pijama puesto y el pelo recogido en un moño mal hecho, se sentó en la cama y empezó a acariciar a la gata.

—Anda, ¿te quieres ir a dormir?

Se volvió al dueño de la voz, Parnasse la estaba mirando con los ojos entre abiertos.

—Idiota. —Le pasó una mano por la cara, para cerrarle los ojos.

Aunque Montparnasse aprovechó aquel gesto para tirar de ella y acostarla a su lado, arropándola bajo las sábanas. Y a Éponine no le quedó más remedio que irse a dormir.


End file.
